gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
The Family Feud
(Free State of Torbury) |Row 6 title = Language |Row 6 info = Cantonese With Traditional Chinese and English subtitles |Row 7 title = Running time |Row 7 info = 45 min. per episode x 42 episodes |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = CZTV Jade |Row 9 title = Running dates |Row 9 info = 5 November - 30 December 2012 |Row 10 title = Time slot |Row 10 info = 20:30 - 21:30 }} The Family Feud (Traditional Chinese: 家族情。仇), previously titled as The Romeo of Love (Traditional Chinese: 家族有序), Romeo and Juliet (Traditional Chinese: 羅密歐與朱麗葉), The Fall of Love (Traditional Chinese: 生死也為愛), is a grand-production of the Crazy Television Broadcasts Limited (CZTV) of 2012. Originally presented in the 2011 CZTV Sales Presentation, the original drama underwent many changes due to funding and casting issues, then finally airing in late-2012. It is aired from 5 November to 30 December for the 20:30 - 21:30 time slot, a full year and a half later than originally anticipated. Originally planned to be 31 episodes when the initial story was written in early 2011, the plot was later extended and evolved into a 42-episode drama. On 30 December, a live broadcast banquet will be held in Royal Plains as the 2-hour finale will be aired. CZTV invested over $100,000 per episode in this series, totalling a budget of $4.2 million for the entire series. It was filmed in the Free State of Torbury in late-2011, and is largely based on a similar concept of William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. However, the series has received overall positive reception thus far, claiming the "love story was better than anticipated, as was originally thought to be a direct copy of Romeo and Juliet, except with the stage moved to Ming China." Synopsis The King's and the Yip's are the two largest family in Peking, the capital of Ming Dynasty. The two family are china manufacturers, and have been fighting over the china dealership of the imperial family of Ming Dynasty. As a result, the two family is always in a "warring state", and the two family would almost always engage in a fight when encountering each other. King Pok-Lau (Moses Chan), the eldest son of King's family, met Yip Ka-Lai (Kate Tsui), the daughter of the Yip's family. At first they had no idea of each other's identity, and became deeply in love. This was discovered by Yip Wai-Sum (Linda Chung), the adopted daughter of the Yip's family. In the same time, Wai-Sum fell in love with a businessman Ko Lai-Bat (Raymond Lam). However, because of trading needs, the family matched Yip Ka-Lai with Ko Lai-Bat, despite they have no mutual feelings at all. Stranded, the two couples decided to flee from the family, and seeked refuges from temples. The flee was soon discovered by Ng Chung (Shirley Yeung), and word quickly spread. The family's powers are too great that almost the entire town is searching for them. The two couples later met the Prince of Ming (Lokyi Lai), and seeked for refuge in the royal palace. They disguised as workers in the royal palace, but at this time, the emperor decided to have a "servant check-up". Their identities are about to be exposed and they would need to return to their respective families... Cast * Moses Chan as King Bok-Lau (景博柳）, the eldest son of the King's family, and the lover of Yip Ka-Lai * Kate Tsui as Yip Ka-Lai (葉嘉麗), the daughter of Yip's family, lover of King Bok-Lau. * Raymond Lam as Ko Lai-Bat (高禮拔), a wealthy businessman, engaged with Yip Ka-Lai, but fell in love with Yip Wai-Sum * Linda Chung as Yip Wai-Sum (葉慧心), an orphan adopted by the Yip's family, a good friend of Yip Ka-Lai, and lover of Ko Lai-Bat * Lokyi Lai as Yautang Zhu (Prince of Ming), who provided shelter to the escaping couples * Shirley Yeung as Ng Chung (伍從), the nosy servant of Yip's family * Susan Tse as Yip Bo-Chun (葉寳珍), mother of Yip Ka-Lai * Kara Hui as King Tai-Kuen (景泰娟), mother of King Bok-Lau * Lau Dan as Jianshen Zhu (Emperor of Ming) * Katy Kung as Lam Yau-Sze (藍又詩), admirer of Ko Lai-Bat Viewership Ratings The public largely has good receptions for this series. Originally the series began with an average viewership of 28%, it has been approaching 37% in the recent weeks. Category:Television